


Restless Nights and Empathy

by tinygod



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Anal Sex, Beer, Couch Sex, M/M, macdennis owns my ass, uh season 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 10:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15022172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinygod/pseuds/tinygod





	Restless Nights and Empathy

Mac woke up breathing heavy and hot underneath several layers of blankets. Holding himself up with his elbows, it took him a moment to mentally regather himself and become aware of his surroundings. He was in Dee’s bedroom, sharing a space with Dee, Dennis and an old black man. He grimaced and ran the back of his hand over his damp forehead. His dreams were becoming unbearable. He kicked his legs over the side of the bed, his eyebrows knitting together as he felt his arousal bearing against his shorts. Mentally cursing at himself, he mosied into Dee’s kitchen.

He squinted, flicking the light switch on. Promptly after grabbing a can of beer from the fridge, Mac flopped onto the couch. Face red and hair a mess, he snapped the can open and began to down it. He thinks that just maybe it’ll help soothe his thoughts and help him sleep. What felt like a few seconds had led to an empty beer can and a cold throat. With a sigh, Mac left the can on the coffee table and threw himself back into the couch cushions. 

“Mac?”

Mac’s cheeks grew hot as his eyes shot to the left to meet Dennis’s as he shuffled into the room. He swallowed hard before responding, “Oh, hey Dennis.”

Dennis rubbed his eyes before sitting beside Mac. He looked up at the clock, “It’s two in the morning?”

Mac nodded slowly, looking off in thought. He did not want Dennis interrogating him. If Dennis wasn’t the problem, he wouldn't give a shit. Ever since Mac accepted the fact that he has a fat whopping crush on his best friend, it’s been nothing but a living hell. Mac hates himself for it and at this point, it’s interfering with his sleep. He could feel himself blushing again, so he hunches over and buries his face in his hands. It’s usually manageable, but he just woke up from a heavy dream and his body hasn’t calmed down yet.

Dennis knit his eyebrows together, watching Mac sway for a moment. “What’s going on? Are you having a mental breakdown?” Dennis paused between a laugh, “‘Cause honestly, I’m right there with you. It’s uncomfortable as shit in there and it’s driving me fucking crazy. No leg room.”

Mac groaned and sunk back into the couch. He’s not thinking as he responds, “I need to get laid.”

Now usually, Dennis avoids catering to Mac’s feelings like the plague, but it’s been so long since he’s been in one of these moods. He watches Mac nervously pick at his fingernails and avert his gaze anywhere below eye-level. Dennis can feel how tense Mac is merely by sitting beside him. He wonders if Mac has even gotten laid since he’d came out.

“I bet.”

Mac scrunches his features up before turning his head towards Dennis. “What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

Dennis throws his hands up and makes a vague expression. “Well, you’re obviously becoming super uptight and moody.”

Mac rolls his eyes with a deep exhale, “I’m really not.”

Dennis almost laughs, but when he doesn’t, the room falls silent. There’s a moment before Dennis purses his lips in thought. He wants to help Mac for sure, but he’s uncertain about the boundaries. Dennis can drag Mac back into bed and tell him to suck it up and sleep it off. But, he has an urge to test the waters. So, he dips the tips of his toes in and does the next best thing and places a warm hand on Mac’s cheek.

He watches Mac’s eyes avert in confusion and blink dumbly. He opens his mouth as if to say something but nothing comes out. Mac’s blushing again so it answers most of his questions. Mac tries to regather himself, mumbling, “Dennis, what are you doing?”

So, Dennis acts on it and firmly presses his lips against Mac’s. It’s a harsher kiss but Mac wouldn’t mind in a million years, responding almost instantly. He cards his fingers through Dennis’s curls and pulls him in closer. Mac feels like he’s numb and in shock but he continues to push against Dennis’s movements. He hopes he’s not stuck in another dream as he pulls Dennis’s shirt to bring him closer.

Dennis drops down to Mac’s neck, pushing him down so his head lays against the arm rest. Mac’s hands explore, his fingers dipping into Dennis’s pajama waistband. Dennis hums as Mac digs his fingers into his waist to bear him in deeper. Oh, Mac’s so needy and Dennis is basking in the attention.

With a grin, Dennis grinds his hips down so earn a rewarding moan.

“Shit, Dennis.”

Dennis sits up momentarily, breathing heavy. His entire body feels flushed. He looks down at his friend, who’s looking back up at him expectantly. He swallows hard before getting up and rummaging through Dee’s drawers. He dips back onto the couch with a small tube of lube. Mac kicks off his boxers and watches Dennis shimmy out of his. Dennis guides Mac’s legs up so they fold over Dennis’s shoulders and Mac begins to breathe heavily. 

“Oh my god, Dennis.”

Dennis mumbles, “Tell me if this is too much, man.”

Mac nods his head.

Dennis spread lube on his fingers abruptly pushed them into Mac. Mac’s face scrunches up as he twists and scissors. He adds a third and a fourth before he thinks he’s ready. Mac’s panting, looking into Dennis’s eyes and unhealthily feeding into his ego. Dennis feels worshipped and enjoys every goddamn minute of it.

As Dennis aligns up to him, he dips down for a firm kiss as he pushes in. He swallows the muffled sound that passed through Mac’s lips. They sigh together as Dennis bottoms out and lingers a moment. He pulls out and thrusts again, amazed about how goddamn warm and tight Mac was. He came to a halt to admire the scenery. Mac looked up at Dennis confused, grinding back down into Dennis. Dennis exhaled and drew a few quick thrusts. When Dennis created a steady rhythm, Mac had already been clawing into Dennis’s t-shirt. Mac almost screams when Dennis presses up against his prostate. Once, Dennis found it he’d kept at it. Mac throws a hand over his mouth to stifle his own moans, knowing not to wake any more people up.

Dennis is trying to keep himself quiet too, his breathy grunts and growls in time with his thrusts. He dips his face into the crook of Mac’s neck and grips the base of Mac’s cock. 

“Dennis!” Mac whispers harshly.

Their breathing is becoming ragged, and Dennis is trying to keeps his pumps and thrusts as timely as he can. Mac’s jaw is clenched and head is thrown back, fingertips harshly pressing into Dennis’s back. Dennis felt his orgasm approaching, speeding up almost ruthlessly. He let out a breathy moan as he spilled hot and heavy into Mac. Mac followed suit. After they’ve came down from their high, the soreness caught up.

Mac groaned and grimaced as Dennis pulled off of him. They were both at a loss for words. It was silent. After redressing, Dennis grabbed the blanket that was draped over his sister’s couch. He threw it over the both of them. Dennis dozed off against Mac’s shoulder and Mac thought that the silence was alright.


End file.
